Unexpected
by AngelxxofxxDeath
Summary: A NaruIno Lemon. Naruto and Ino are in a cave when things get heated.


**Pairing: Ino x Naruto (my very first time doing one =)**

**Requester: inuyasha616**

**Warnings: Lemons and maybe foul language idk yet.**

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxxXxXxXxXx**

"Would you shut-up you Baka!" Ino screamed at the blonde haired ninja.

Naruto pouted and glared at Ino, "Well excuse me; you guys are the ones that want to setup camp, when we should keep moving!" Naruto retorted.

Shikamaru sighed, '_Of all the ninjas that we had to get we had to get Naruto, I mean Ino and him always fight and their both loud, obnoxious, and troublesome, _"Ino quit screaming that might alert rouge ninja that we're here and Naruto I already told you we have to rest. If we don't we will face the consequences in battle, you have to remember Ino, Choji, and me don't have your stamina."

Naruto sighed he understood but the faster they got that damn scroll to Gaara the faster they could return to the village, This was all Gaara's fault he just had to request him to deliver this damn scroll.

"Fine!" Naruto grumbled.

Shikamaru sighed, "Naruto you and Ino go search for some fire wood."

"WHAT WHY CAN'T CHOJI GO WITH HIM!" Ino screamed.

"Troublesome, because Naruto is faster and you can keep him from wandering too far."

"Fine you lazy ass, Come on." Ino told as she started to walk farther into the woods.

Ino and Naruto spent an hour looking for decent fire wood but they just kept finding small twigs and sticks.

"What kind of fucking forest is this?" Naruto screamed.

Ino sighed in frustrating she agreed with Naruto this was tiring. As Ino was about to ask Naruto if they should had back to the camp site and let Shikamaru come up with another idea she felt a drop of water hit her hand and another and another till it became a slight drizzle.

"You have got to be kidding me." Ino complained.

The rain started to beat a little harder until it was pouring, Naruto and Ino's clothes became soaked as it stuck to their bodies and mud sloshed under their feet.

"Hey there's a cave!" Naruto called out to Ino.

Ino looked ahead to where Naruto was pointing out and there was a small cave ahead of them.

"Come on!" Naruto shouted as he started to run to the cave.

Ino followed as the mud splashed under her feet, the two blondes reached the cave panting.

The cave was small barely allowing them to move, "Now what?" Naruto asked.

"We just wait till the rain lightens up I guess."

Naruto huffed he hated waiting Naruto glanced at Ino and saw her shivering he saw the way her clothes clung to her hourglass figure, the droplets of water sliding down her creamy skin.

'_Bad Naruto, Bad Naruto!" _ Naruto chastised himself for thinking such perverted things.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by chattering teeth, He looked back at Ino he could tell if she stayed like this any longer she would get hypothermia, Naruto blushed a he unzip his wet jacket and removed he soaked black undershirt revealing a muscular tanned abs.

He hesitantly walked behind Ino and wrapped his arms her, Ino jumped as she felt strong arms wrap around her waist.

"What the hell Naruto!" Ino asked him.

"You're cold, your teeth are chattering and your lips are turning blue." Naruto stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Ino simply said, her mind had shut down as she felt Naruto's warm sculpted body pressed on her back.

"Um hey Naruto why aren't you cold?" Ino asked as common sense returned to her.

Naruto stiffened, he never got cold , the fox made that impossible because if he got too cold he would get hypothermia and he would die, that and he slept outside most of his childhood before the Third Hokage give him his own apartment. But Ino wouldn't want to hear something like that and she probably wouldn't care.

"Guess all that hot ramen gives me some heat." Naruto laughed.

Ino could tell he was lying; he stiffened when she had asked and she could feel his heart pick up.

"Naruto come on we are friends, you can trust me." Ino told him.

Naruto sighed that was true Ino and him had become closer, ''The fur ball makes it impossible for me to get cold and I spent my childhood in the cold, So I'm use to it.

Ino cursed herself she knew the fox was a touchy subject for him and so was his childhood.

"I'm sorry Naruto I shouldn't have asked." Ino apologized.

"Nah, it's okay Ino." Naruto told her.

Ino remembered how Naruto was in Academy always playing pranks , so carefree even if he probably had the hate of the village weighing down on his shoulders, she winced when she remembered the way she treated him.

"Naruto… I'm sorry for the way I use to treat you."

Naruto turned Ino to face him, "Hey, you don't have to apologize to me, The past is the past."

Ino looked into his bright blue eyes and common sense seemed to leave her again as she grabbed Naruto's face and kissed him gently.

Naruto's eyes flew open of all the things he thought Ino would do this was not on the list

Naruto started to pay attention to Ino's soft, supple, full lips on his and started to kiss him.

Ino moaned as her hands traced his hard abs, she soon felt Naruto's hot tongue trail her bottom lip asking for entrance and she complied parting her lips.

Their tongues clashed together as their bodies felt on fire, Naruto rubbed Ino's sides as he slowly removed her shirt.

The two broke their steamy hot kiss to get the pesky shirt off and quickly resumed their kiss.

Naruto felt Ino creamy soft skin and his hands rubbed her toned flat stomach he soon felt her bra, Ino nodded giving him permission as she too was unbuttoning Naruto's orange and black pants.

Naruto unclasped Ino's light purple bra as soon as Ino's bar was discarded, Naruto grabbed her soft, firm, creamy breast and softly squeezed her breast and ran his thumb on her harden nipples.

Ino arched her back pressing her breast against his hard chest as she moaned. Ino rubbed Naruto's hips driving him over the edge.

Naruto pushed Ino against the cave wall separating the kiss as he kissed her soft, creamy, long neck.

Ino moaned louder as her fingers tangled into Naruto's blonde unruly hair. Naruto kissed down Ino's neck arriving at her shoulders and licked her shoulders sending a shiver up and down Ino's spine.

Naruto made his way down to Ino's right breast he kissed her soft breast licking her harden nipple while thumbing her left nipple.

Ino moaned and purred as she was hit by waves of pleasure coursing her body.

"N-Naruto, mmm." Ino hummed.

Naruto became giddy as Ino moaned his name knowing he was the cause of her pleasure he wanted to hear her moan even more to her those sweet sounds come out of her sweet mouth.

Naruto kissed down Ino's breast to her navel as he kissed her toned stomach, Naruto ran his hands down Ino's creamy, soft thighs, pulling down Ino's purple skirt and kissing her hips.

"N-Naruto, No please that's embarrassing." Ino pleaded

Naruto pulled Ino's lacy purple thong down revealing soft blonde curls, Naruto pulled Ino's legs over his shoulders as a sweet flower smile hit his face.

Naruto licked Ino's lips tasting her sweet juices that were already dripping, Naruto sucked on Ino's lips making Ino release sweet moans from her lips.

"Naruto!" Ino screamed in ecstasy her body was shaking with pleasure as Naruto's tongue found its way into Ino's hot, wet core.

Naruto explored Ino's core tasting every inch of her sweetness, Naruto's thumb found Ino's clit gently rubbing it.

Naruto felt a small rough patch on the front wall of Ino's core letting his tongue slowly run against it.

Ino's eyes popped open and widened as she grabbed Naruto's unruly blonde hair and pushed him further into her core.

"Naruto! Yes right there, please don't stop!" Ino screamed.

Naruto smirked and licked the rough patch more, making sure to quicken his pace and rub Ino's clit faster.

Ino lurched as she screamed, her body clenched, her toes curled, her stomach clenched.

Naruto felt his tongue being pulled deeper into Ino's core her walls grip tightened against his tongue.

Ino's body relaxed as her body came off the high of her orgasm, she looked up too be meet with bright dancing blue eyes.

Naruto looked at the blond, blue-eyed bomb shell below him her body gleaning with sweat, her lips pouted, her face flushed, He reached for his pants and pulled them down with his boxers leaving him in all his glory.

Ino looked at Naruto's body that must have been carved by Kami himself, His chest sculpted to perfection, his bright blue eyes, tanned skin, and she had to admit he was large standing at 9 inches was a prize every girl wanted.

Ino kissed Naruto hard chest kissing his abs, Naruto moaned softly feeling Ino's soft lips on his chest was a sweet feeling.

Ino kissed Naruto's hips as her hands found his length and pumped him softly and slowly.

Naruto moaned Ino's name her hands were so soft, so smooth like her skin.

Naruto almost jumped out of his skin when he felt Ino's tongue lick the tip of his length, He heard Ino giggle at his reaction.

Ino kissed and licked Naruto's length every second and minute was sweet torture to Naruto until he felt Ino engulf his length in her sweet, hot mouth.

Ino sucked on Naruto's length, licking it at the same time, she massaged Naruto's balls at the same time almost sending Naruto over the edge.

Naruto tangled his tanned fingers into Ino's long blonde silky hair.

Ino wanted to hear him say her name, to know that she was giving him pleasure like he had given her.

She took all his length into her mouth and deep throated him; she gagged slightly and hummed sending vibrations into Naruto.

"Ino! Shit!" Naruto cursed as his cum shot down Ino's throat.

Ino did her best to swallow all his cum; it was surprisingly sweet and bitter.

Ino looked up at Naruto and smirked his eyes were filled with lust as he grabbed her and pushed her back against the wall.

Naruto positioned himself between Ino's legs rubbing his tip on Ino's entrance.

"Ino are you sure about this?" Naruto asked.

Ino nodded pressing her soft, supple, full lips against his, Naruto kissed her back pushing himself into her tight core.

She was so tight, so warm, and so hot, he wanted to feel more, to feel all of her he went into her deeper.\

Ino moaned he was so big, he filled her out she felt so full.

Naruto threw his head back, "Ino! Ugh you're so tight!"

Ino wrapped her arms around Naruto and wrapping her long, slender legs around his waist.

"Naruto! Faster , deeper, harder!" Ino commanded .

Naruto complied quicken up his pace, their sweaty, hot bodies smacked together filling the once quiet cave with sweet noises.

Ino dug her nails into Naruto's back as her core tightened around Naruto's length milking him as she released her sweet juices on his length.

Naruto groaned out Ino's name as he released into her his seeds filling her to the brim.

Naruto and Ino panted their breaths shallow and short their bodies tangled together.

"Naruto we should head back." Ino told him when she finally got her breathing under control.

Naruto looked outside and sure enough the rain had stopped, but the ground was still wet and muddy.

Naruto smirked, "Or we could wait till the ground becomes a little drier."

Ino giggle as Naruto's lips attacked her neck.

**YES! I'm done! I'm really happy with this one-shot! =)**


End file.
